Luo Tianyi/Gallery
VOCALOID Software V3_lty.jpg|Luo Tianyi Boxart Luo Limited Edition.png|Limited edition box Luo_Tianyi_V4 box.png|Luo Tianyi V4 Boxart tianyi jpn transparent box.png|Luo Tianyi V4 Japanese Boxart Logo Luologofinal.png|Luo Tianyi Logo tianyi v4 logo.png|Luo Tianyi V4 & V4 Japanese Logo Character luo tianyi v3 full.jpg|Luo Tianyi's boxart; illust. ideolo LTianyi.png|Finalized Tianyi and Tian Dian Luo tianyi v4 full.png|Tianyi's V4 boxart; illust. TID Luo tianyi v4 no bg.png|Transparent tianyi v4 jpn full.png|Tianyi's V4 Japanese boxart; illust TID T_item_ch_01.png|Transparent Concept Detail set of Luo.jpg|Final Luo Tianyi reference sheet; illust. ideolo other tianyi v3 concept.jpg|Other possible Tianyi designs tianyi v4.jpg|Tianyi's initial V4 design showcased at Firefly ACG Festival 2016 tianyi v4 concept.jpg|Tianyi V4 reference sheet; illust. TID tianyi japanese concept.jpg|Tianyi V4 Japanese reference sheet; illust. TID Prototypechinese.jpg|Yayin Gongyu, the winning design Tianyi is based off of; illust. MOTH Yayin Gongyu Sitting.jpg Yayin-Gongyu.jpg|Background details Promotional chibi tianyi.png|A chibi of Tianyi used on Shanghai HENIAN's website VOCALOID_China.png Promotional 2016 Winning Costume Designs (Spring/Summer) Setsuya design.jpg|Spring Garden·Flower in the Mirror; illust. Setsuya 斐翔c-拖延症候群小咩.jpg|Melody of Flower; illust. Feixiang 2016 Winning Costume Designs (Fall/Winter) Setsuya Camellia Quartet.jpg|1st Place: Camellia Quartet; illust. Setsuya Moyouxi contest.jpg|2nd Place; illust. Moyouxi Shisi Zhizhi contest.jpg|3rd Place; illust. Shisi Zhizhi Xiyaren sleepy autumn.jpg|Runner Up: Sleepy Autumn; illust. Xiyaren Campaigns Tianyi skin care.jpg|Luo Tianyi x PECHOIN skin care products ad; illust. TID tianyi x hair recipe.jpg|Tianyi x Hair Recipe shampoo and treatment ad; illust. TID tianyi x naturie.jpg|Tianyi x Naturie facial puffs ad; illust. TID tianyi x whisper.jpg|Tianyi x Whisper women's pads ad; illust. TID tianyi x nescafe.jpg|Tianyi x beverage ad; illust. TID tianyi x vitasoy.jpg|Tianyi x beverages; illust. TID tianyi x gillette.jpg|Tianyi x razors; illust. TID tianyi x whisper 2019.jpg|Tianyi x Whisper women's pads 2019; illust. TID and Haku Bai tianyi 2020 womens products.jpg|Tianyi x Whisper women's pads 2020; illust. TID vsinger x ufo ramen.png|Vsinger x UFO ramen ad; illust. ideolo vsinger x pizza hut.jpg|Vsinger x campaign; illust. TID vsinger x vitasoy.jpg|Vsinger x Vitasoy; illust. TID Event Vocaloidchinacon1.png|VOCALOID CHINA con Vocaloidchinacon2.png benben auto.jpg|The automobile presented at the Benben Endorsement Event tianyi yanhe cake.jpg|Happy Birthday Tianyi and YANHE! (2014) Concert bml tianyi poster.jpg|Tianyi V4 promotional poster for bilibili Macro Link 2016 Vsinger bb 2019.jpg|bilibili Macro Link 2019 poster; illust. TID tianyi concert im 1.jpg|Tianyi performing at "Benben endorsement" tianyi concert 2.jpg tianyi concert 3.jpg Tech fair concert 1.jpg|POPULAR SCIENCE PRODUCTS EXPO Hologram Concert Tech fair concert 2.jpg Tech fair concert 3.jpg tianyi v4 model.jpg|Tianyi's V4 model for bilibili Macro Link 2016 Media Anime Short All vocaloidV3.png|All previous VOCALOID3s in the short Lou animation.png|Luo Tianyi Tian_Dian_mic_form.png|Tian Dian as a Mic Apps tianyi ar app.jpg|3D dancing Luo Tianyi AR App tianyi wechat stickers.jpg|WeChat stickers featuring Tianyi; illust. 2LH Game Vocanova.jpeg|VOCANOVA Vocanova.jpg|Follow her hands Dress tianyi vocanova.jpeg|Changing Tianyi's clothes cang zhi jiyuan x tianyi.png|Tianyi's promotional appearance in "Era of Firmament" Vsinger x tianxia game.jpg|Tianyi and Yuezheng Ling in "Tiānxià" Website Luo_Tianyi_Website_Artwork.PNG|Website Artwork VocaloidChina site.png|VOCALOID CHINA site Tianyi_and_yanhe_2014_birthday.png|Tianyi & YANHE 2014 birthday Chinese idol.png|Chinese Idol promotion Merchandise Apparel Tv shirt 20120722 01.jpg Tv shirt 20120722 02.jpg Tv shirt 20120722 03.jpg Tianyi shirt 1.png|Official Tianyi shirt by Manchy Tianyi pixel shirt.png|Tianyi pixel shirt by Manchy tianyi boxart shirt.jpg|Tianyi boxart shirt by Manchy tianyi 2018 watch.jpg|Luo Tianyi watch tianyi birthday 2019 robe.png|Tianyi 2019 robe; illust. TID tianyi socks 1.jpg|Tianyi 2019 socks tianyi socks 2.jpg tianyi socks 3.jpg vsinger pendants.jpg|Necklaces and rings by VALUE SOUL Vsinger live shirts.png|Shirts promoting Vsinger Live 2017; illust: TID vsinger 2018 shirt.jpeg|Vsinger Live 2018 shirts; illust: TID Plush Tiandian.png|Tian Dian plush tianyi v4 plush.png|Tianyi V4 Pplush tianyi chirstmas doll.jpg|Tianyi 2019 Christmas plush vsinger 2018 dolls.jpg|Vsinger Live 2018 stack-able plushies with Mr. V bonus Figure Luo_Tianyi_SD_figurine.jpg|Luo Tianyi SD Figure Luofigurine.png|Figure that came with her deluxe edition package tianyi garage kit.jpg|A prototype of the Vsinger x Meng Zhai Tang Tianyi Garage Kit Figurine Project good smile lemon tianyi.jpg|Lemon-Themed Luo Tianyi prototype figure by Good Smile Company; designed by TID tianyi piano figure.jpg|Tianyi piano figure by ACTOYS; designed by Haku Bai tianyi birthday 2019 stand.png|Tianyi 2019 Birthday acrylic standee; illust. TID tianyi christmas stand.jpg|Tianyi 2019 Christmas standee; illust. Haku Bai Vsinger Mini Desktop Series - Language of Flowers Ver. -.jpg|"Floriography" figures by HobbyMax feat. Xingchen; designed by Lai Lei QWQ vsinger 2018 standees.jpeg|Vsinger Live 2018 acrylic standees vsinger 2019 standee.png|Vsinger Live 2019 acrylic standees qixi standee vsinger.png|Qixi Festival acrylic standees vsinger 2020 standee.jpg|bilibili Macro Link 2019 acrylic standees; illust. TID Official Albums Singsingsing.jpg|SingSingSing: Tianyi's debut album and demos Dancedancedance.jpg|DanceDanceDance: electronica songs featuring Tianyi Mèng de Qī Cìfāng.jpg|Mèng de Qī Cìfāng: Chinese version of SV01 SeeU's Compilation Album Xing tianyi album 4.jpg|Xīng: Chinese version of Dr.Yun's 1st Album ★ lost in tianyi.png|Lost in Tianyi: Tianyi's 5th official album Misc Tianyi headsets.jpg|Luo Tianyi inspired headsets by LEMON SOLO tianyi coffee cup.jpg|Tianyi travel mug Tianyi usb cord.jpg|Tianyi USB cable Tianyi usb.jpg|Tianyi USB drive Tianyi stylus pen.jpg|Tianyi stylus pen Tianyi tian dian mug.jpg|Tianyi and Tian Dian mug Tianyi new year stickers.jpg|Tianyi stickers Tianyi arcrylic keychain.png|Tianyi acrylic keychain tianyi shn daki.png|Tianyi dakimakura; illust. TID tianyi 2018 mug.png|Tianyi mug; illust. TID tianyi 2018 scratchpad.jpg|Tianyi scratchpad; illust. TID tianyi birthday 2019 fan.png|Tianyi fan; illust. TID tianyi birthday 2019 wood print.png|Tianyi 2019 wooden print; illust. TID tianyi wallets and card hold.jpg|Tianyi wallets and card holder tianyi violin button.jpg|Tianyi Violin button; illust: STAR Shadow tianyi violin wallscroll.jpg|Tianyi Violin wall scroll; illust: STAR Shadow tianyi decor screen.jpg|Tianyi decorative screen; illust: TID vsinger folders.jpg|Folders vsinger poster.jpg|Posters of the cast Vsinger key charms.jpg|Keyring charms Vsinger rock folders.jpg|Folders with rock designs vsinger mousepad.jpg|Mousepad Vsinger stylus pens.jpg|Stylus pens Vsinger live badges.png|Vsinger Live badges Vsinger live folders.jpg|Vsinger Live folders Vsinger live tote.png|Vsinger Live tote bag Vsinger live towels.jpg|Vsinger Live towels vsinger 2018 amulet.jpg|Vsinger Live 2018 amulets vsinger 2019 card deck.png|Vsinger Live 2019 card deck vsinger 2019 embroidery badge.png|Vsinger Live 2019 embroidery badge vsinger 2019 frame.png|Vsinger Live 2019 picture frame vsinger 2019 stationary set.png|Vsinger Live 2019 stationary set qixi photocard vsinger.png|Qixi Festival photo cards; illust. TID vsinger 2020 buttons.jpg|bilibili Macro Link 2019 buttons; illust. TID vsinger 2020 keychains.jpg|bilibili Macro Link 2019 keychains; illust. TID Category:Gallery pages Category:Character-related gallery Category:Shanghai HENIAN Information Technology Co. Ltd. Category:Luo Tianyi